Kairi's Revival: The Newest Member Exelle
by AloisFaustus
Summary: After Kairi is brutally murdered by Number XV, Vexen cooks up a new member, Number 0, Exelle. Full of comedy, romance, adventure, mischief, a bit of gore and horror in later chapters. Canon and OC pairing. Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts. We do own our OCs though. Enjoy!

*Maxi's POV*

Mornings. I'm already dreading it.

The bed across from mine was already neatly pressed and made. That Satanic fuck. Out of bed, and up like he's Xemnas' little lap dog. Well, I don't need to impress anyone. Screw them all.

I stood up and threw my black cloak over my PJs, and slinked out of my chambers. Each Organization member had already made their way into the round room. What had been so important at 7 A.M.?

Xemnas, Number I around here, sat atop with all the other members surrounding him on their stools. They all admired him like he was the big man on campus. I knew I could be above him.

Xemnas cleared his throat to get our attention. His voice was deep, clear and powerful. He took charge, as always. I knew I could do it if SOMEONE gave me a chance. But I knew that was slim to none.

Rolling my eyes, I listened to him jabber on and on about the black coat and some nonsense about the members, and Kingdom Hearts. Most of the members were falling asleep (The fiery hedgehog Axel, and wimpy tsunami Demyx). I was almost dozing off myself. It wasn't the most interesting lecture.

It wasn't until I saw a petite girl with sable hair, and silver and blue eyes, did I become engrossed in this meeting. She appeared to be the girl I killed so long ago. The face structure was the same. The shade of blue was the same. But how did her body get put back together again? She isn't fucking Pinocchio. I'm sure I executed her. I'm positive she was dead. The blood was on my hands. She didn't even have an eye when I was done with her! How the hell is this possible?

My mouth went dry. I started playing with my light hair nervously. One black strand fell down, and a red one fell in my hand. Saïx eyed me suspiciously as Xemnas spoke about the girl. I was tuning his voice out. I couldn't understand how she was here in front of me when I sent her to Hell.

Axel awoke abruptly, and spazzed about. He ran his hands through his spiky red locks, and hopped off his chair. Demyx followed, falling on his pretty face. I stifled a half-hearted giggle, and tried to catch up with the young girl, making her way down the hall.

A man with shoulder-length black hair and hazel eyes passed me, tipping his fedora. "'Ello, dear Maxi."

Then, my pants pocket felt empty. What the fuck?

"Gimme the wallet, Alchemy. I need that to buy things." I held my hand out, motioning for the wallet. He always had a habit of taking things that never belonged to him. It came in handy but not now.

He tipped his hat again. "My apologies, Miss." He reached in his pocket and threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Awh, what the fuck!" I threw my hands up in the air and realized something more important than my wallet. I lost track of the girl.

I ran after her, but realized it was no use. Fuck it. I needed a mission to calm myself. Other than that, I still couldn't fathom what happened with the girl.

A/N: We're starting a voter's poll:3 Exelle, the new member and Maxi need a love interest. As well as the gentleman thief Alchemy. Your votes count and are well needed in our reviews. We appreciate them :D

From, Amanda and Jessi


	2. Chapter 2

*Alchemy's POV*

"What to do…?"

I pushed at the many floating items in my messy, unkempt room. There was Marluxia's overly exuberant scythe and Zexion's dreary Lexicon (A/N: Secretly his Death Note.) I had other weapons, but they were shrouded amongst other trinkets and doodads in my bedroom.

I ran my hand over Maxi's snake-skin wallet, the softness of the skin feeling like the membrane on a real serpent itself. I can see Maxi walking around with the hide of a former animal. It just fit her mentality. The girl had that fucked up aura about her. She bled that psycho blood. Not that it fazed me or anything. I am a British gentleman.

Suddenly, my door handle was being pulled. It was being mauled at with hideous claws. No wait, that's just Maxi.

I felt like a storm was brewing in her only visible eye as the door slammed open. She snatched back her wallet, smacked me with it, and was on her merry way. Well, as merry as the psychopathic Maxi could get. I knew I took the wallet, but most of this crap just kind of showed up here. So I was a bit frazzled.

The grayish blue haired Zexion let himself into my room quite assertively I might add, and grabbed his book full of satanic chants. I myself didn't want any part of it because I had suspicions it would strangle me at night. He could take it back at any time. I wouldn't give a rat's ass.

Marluxia followed in all his pink feminine glory. I wanted his scythe. It was pretty. I fought the arsehole on it. I don't know how it got here. But I wanted it badly. Fuck the pink haired assassin. It. Was. Now. Mine.

As I was kneeing him in the testicles, a flash of black passed my doorframe.

A small girl with very long black hair from the meeting yesterday appeared in my doorway. I stepped over Marluxia, groaning and clutching his crotch harshly. I wanted to greet her.

"Excuse me, Miss. Are you lost?"

She slinked back, and turned around quickly, sprinting off. Her eyes reflected true fear, and almost loneliness. I mean, I knew she was staying in a room with Vexen. That MUST be torture in itself.

I rolled my eyes. A thief itself was a job that needed a lot of care. I couldn't be chasing after every girl who becomes a damsel in distress. I have more important matters to attend to. I am an accomplished magician after all.

Finally, my visitors left, and my chambers felt so empty all of a sudden. My belongings had been, well stolen. I hadn't had much in the beginning so my Kleptomaniac nature was all for a reason.

I tipped my fedora and lay back on my bed. I planted a toothpick in between my teeth, and closed my eyes. This was a productive day as I made sure I casted a spell to lock Marluxia in the closet. I felt as if I had a day full of missions.

But I couldn't help thinking about the girl. Number 0. She wasn't around much. She came around at night. She always had a blank expression. Maxi flared up when she saw this mysterious female. It had me thinking as I drifted off into corrupted, nightmarish sleep.


End file.
